Old Soul
by R.Firefly
Summary: Miku wants to break the curse that was forced upon her by the very person she trusted. It'd been over 400 years and she is still searching. Death is what she seeks. True freedom and peace. However, Miku didn't expect her encounter with a certain dragon would bring forth some unnecessary feelings...


**Summary: Miku wants to break the curse that was forced upon her by the very person she trusted. It'd been over 400 years and she is still searching. Death is what she seeks. True freedom and peace. However, Miku didn't expect her encounter with a certain dragon would bring forth some unnecessary feelings...**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Eventual Miku/Len  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Their Encounter _

Miku evenly gazed at the wounded creature, who was snarling warningly at her, from a safe distance while wearing a blank expression. She tilted her head as she observed its 'poor' state through her attentive, teal eyes. There were many fresh wounds over the creature who looked like something between a dragon and snake, only larger. However, the one injury that she deemed as most important was the punctured hole around the neck. Miku also noted the obvious shedding of blood with mild distaste, red droplets dying the grassy ground in deep crimson.

The young witch muttered under her breath, "I never thought I would see a dragon in the middle of a forest so close to town. An injured one at that."

When the dragon growled, she knew that it must have heard her or else she wouldn't have detected the sudden malicious glint in its dark, cobalt eyes. It was leaning against the bark of a tree, the lower body wrapping around the nearby bushes.

In response, Miku raised an unimpressed eyebrow. If it hadn't been covered in cuts and blood, she would have slightly admired the color of yellowish gold of its skin. The dragons she'd seen until now were either black or gray although painfully rare they were found.

"_Go away human..._" the dragon hissed, a chilling edge all so present in its voice.

'_Hmm_...' she thought. '_It's a male. A '__he__._' The deep, masculine voice made sure of that.

"I live here. You are the one invading my home."

Hot anger flashed through his alert eyes. Clearly something she said spiked his temper. "_Nature belongs to no one_," he stated warningly.

She blinked. "Of course you are. I'm just saying you being here complicates things. Who knows how the townspeople will react once they learn about your appearance? They might as well scorch the forest on fire."

There was a sudden shift in his expression. Miku guessed it was surprise but before she could confirm, the look immediately disappeared. Instead, the dragon abruptly appeared calculating.

"_...You are not afraid. Either you are foolish or brave. Which is it?_" the dragon demanded.

Miku shrugged, finding the conversation already troublesome. The other dragons had inquired the same thing when they'd noticed her... lack of enthusiasm during their meeting. "Neither. I'm unique, I guess. Anyway, since I answered your question, it's only fair to ask mine. Why are you here? And... injured?"

A glare tossed her way. "_None of your business, child..._"

She almost snorted at the word 'child'. Although Miku may seem young at first, she was an old soul. Her thoughts went back to her early memories. Flickers of images passed. A girl laughing without a care in a world. An older boy tucking her in bed during the middle of night. Fire... Grief cries breaking through the eerily silence...

A sharp, low growl caught her attention and she eagerly broke off from whatever she was thinking. Innocent Miku died oh so long ago. She didn't want to remember her past life. Not now... Not in presence of a creature who could very as well as bite her head off despite the massive injuries he had taken, though where he had gotten them from she had no clue.

As she observed him, she noticed that he was forcing himself from collapsing to the ground. Soft pants escaped through the dragon's clenched teeth, becoming more strained with every single second passing by. The sound she heard must have been him wincing in pain.

Miku gave him a thoughtful look. She was feeling somewhat generous today. She _could_ have left him when she found him in his vulnerable state and let the humans do whatever they want once he is discovered. She could have walked away and remain ignorant of the pleading look of help, albeit how reluctant the dragon was willing to admit. She could have... Oh, she could have... But Miku wasn't a heartless person. Sure, she was used to feeling indifferent about many things. However, she wasn't one to leave an innocent (okay, maybe not innocent) being left to rot.

Besides, her current home was here. If he _did_ get seen, Miku would have to find another place to live. And she was too lazy to start looking again.

A weary sigh passed through her peachy lips. Her hand absent-mindedly combed through her long, green locks.

Well, this turn of events was interesting.

"Would you like me to help you?" Miku asked politely, gazing at him to show her seriousness and honesty, because she knew dragons were distrustful of humans. Although she wasn't exactly one (not anymore), he thought she was... for now.

_'I hope I won't regret this._'

The dragon gave her a skeptical, disbelieving expression. He looked angry, doubtful, afraid, and hopeful at the same time. Really, Miku never knew that she could see so many emotions from a dragon just by looking into his ancient, old eyes. If she had known early, she would have prolong the conversations she had with the previous dragons she'd met, instead of cutting it short and whisking away to escape their intense curiosity and interest. They were curious creatures despite being known as the bringers of chaos.

"First, tell me your name. I'll tell you mine. I'm Miku. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Read and Review, people.**

** I, for one, really like Vocaloid. I would go on Youtube and listen to various PVs and MVs. Miku is very favorite character, of course. Len is quite easy on the eye, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Good-bye. **


End file.
